User talk:-AR-/Archive 5
Re: Hmm... Eternity Codes Well a monitor could find it but it would take a while because the codes are simply just a language with no root. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:52, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Only beginning... That is very surprising... But I am confused to who you said would survive this... I lost the Ice Monarch an the Delita... both human ships. Most of my fleet are comprised of covenant vessels since they are stronger. The Archaic Memory could use some fixng up if you can help me I would most appreciate it. Bloodstar 19:03, 25 May 2007 (UTC) AI *No AI can get control or the better of any Forerunner (something) but we can still hack the system, and implement a self-destruct,right? ;P--MIL AI 2430 03:02, 29 May 2007 (UTC) - Well, depends of the technology is active or not--UNSC AI 13:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Sponsoring I mean RPG. And I will be rewriting Installation 01, but I am currently busy.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:59, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Ruins Of Triumph ABSOLUTELY! The planet needs a semi-insane artificial construct! Please, by all means, create one. Bravo Zulu! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 02:26, 30 May 2007 (UTC) CAF Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, I, 343 guilty sparks, would like to invite you to the CAF. For further details on the CAF, contact Spartan G-23 on his user talk page. P.S. We haven't made an invitation box yet. post 182 makes no sence Pardon but... they've been put into a hard place and since sara's and michel's posts are before this saying that they got Lambda squad cornered it makes sence to just make them surrender. if we could kill off main characters without permission Lambda squad would have been dead in hanger seven if, I use this form First Battle of the Archive, that 5,000 UNSC marines had not just went passed through my frigates and a sealed door to rescue them. please look into this, Bloodstar 20:50, 30 May 2007 (UTC) RP? Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Sorry for my extraordinarily slow and lazy and irresponsible response. However, with my summer classes in neuroscience and spanish, I don't think I'll have the time to balance playing an intensive RP and university work. Sorry! =( Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:16, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Favour. Can you do me a favour and check if my Michel has made a past post that he had aquired any blueprints of the Archive and sence you made it... does it have any secret underground passages that lead to any hangers? it'd make sence to have them within the city... Perhaps if I learn more about the archive i'd understand why i'm losing... What do you think? Bloodstar 21:01, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Nah Blood shut down my idea so no ghosts that look liek Terran Ghosts... Twilightstorm 03:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Royal Blood Just to let you know that we do not rp on weekends Twilightstorm 20:29, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Varasin Troopers. If I'm not mistaken I have the say what happens within my empire do I not? Your friend has steped onto my playig feild and must pay this time. I feel very insulted that he is even helping me. If I wanted help I would have asked Michel or Sara. Thank you. Bloodstar 15:10, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Re: recent Post I did not say that the captain was in the bridge. Keep in mind that if there is an AI available the captain does not actually need to be on the bridge and he could be anywhere on the ship. I will change it this once though. either that or I get to steal all of his ship that do not have a captain that is a main character. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Schools. I wish to know about normal schools please... your friend ahs got my curiositygoing and it will not stop. Bloodstar 15:35, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Re: RP Notice I changed it so that the guy does die. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:00, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Rotaretilbo's Part in the Creation of Hank J Wimbleton Actually, I played no part. Hank J Wimbleton was a character created by Krinkels for his flash series, Madness Combat. The links to all seven flash videos should be on my character, Hank J Wimbleton IV's page. I am just an avid fan, and I emailed and got permission from Krinkels to use the name Hank J Wimbleton in my fan fictions. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy''' 22:05, 9 June 2007 (UTC)